the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gullgirl
"Go, Gullgirl! Fight for Love, Justice, and the Dumpster behind McDonald's!" - From Lovely Justice Valkyrie Gullgirl and Mini Soldier Candykun: Beautiful Beginnings Gullgirl is a magical girl heroine created by /co/ in early 2013, and representative of /co/'s love for anime-inspired cartoons. Despite being a sidekick by choice herself, Gullgirl has her own sidekick. That sidekick is a brightly colored, talking, winged, magical raccoon named Mister CandyCoon (often called Candykun) who is known for being sarcastic and having a grumpy personality. Her full title is "Lovely Justice Valkyrie Gullgirl", but she's commonly called Gullgirl. Gullgirl's Origin Aderyn Fulton, an average introverted anime fan attending a college, fell into a vat of liquid magic while touring the Maglin Colored Contact Factory, which is owned by Professor Badass. After the startling event, Aderyn returned home and tossed food tainted with magic into her compost bin. There, a certain raccoon ate it. The liquid magic once belonged to Comelki, the court sage for a race of aliens called Kawiguls. The Kawiguls fled to earth fleeing their mortal enemy, the Kordoks. To the leader of the Kordoks, Queen Crinoline, the eggs of the Kawiguls are a delicacy. When the Kordoks followed the Kawiguls to Earth, a vicious final battle began to rage. In a vicious final blow, the Kordoks released a fiendish toxin that reduced the Kawiguls to the seagulls we know today. One of the gulls escaped, the sage. He used the last of his strength to turn his magic liquid and infuse a bit of his soul into it, so that it would find and attach to someone to have them become a savior for his race. And that it did: giving Mister CandyCoon the knowledge on how to defeat the Kordoks and minor powers and giving Aderyn the amazing power of Gullgirl and a little knowledge. Gullgirl's traits Aderyn is an optimistic and energetic (if a bit shy) weeaboo who spent her days before becoming Gullgirl attending classes, sewing and watching her favorite anime Princess Feather. After becoming Gullgirl, she's a bit more outspoken and spends her time exploring and "borrowing" the other heroes' things because of the soul of a seagull infused into her. A bit selfish, she puts herself and her friends before the greater good, and likes to mess with emotions and stir up drama to entertain herself, but is a good person overall. Gullgirl's known powers include: *Flight *Manipulating Emotions (Gains power from emotions.) *Ribbon Lasers *Minor Illusions and Shapshifting (allowing her to change appearance during transformation and to appear to be someone else) *Quick Outfit Changes with the Silver Sugoi Pendant Gallery Gullgirl.jpg|Gullgirl and Mister CandyCoon first design. Gullgirlorigin.jpg|Origin Gullgirl 2.png|/cgl/-tan cosplaying as Gullgirl Mister CandyCoon Mister CandyCoon is Gullgirl's familiar. He provides her with snide commentary and information about the Kordoks and her own powers. Mister CandyCoon has relatives in the zoo at /Co/ve, a subscription to Ranger Rick, and connections in real estate. He also influences Gullgirl to make bad decisions, and considers her his best friend by default. Mister CandyCoon's known powers include: *Floating *Harmless sparks *Stillness *Not needing to breathe Mistercandy-kun.png|One artist's idea of what Candykun looks like Mistercandy-kun2.jpg|Earlier version Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Magic